Happy Birthday, Hyuuga-kun!
by LadySeara
Summary: Short story about Seirin celebrating their Captain's Birthday. As always, HyuuRiko; some dance, some warm words, some bad puns. Have fun


The weather changed drastically. Just few days ago it was windy and raining, but as if with magical help, Saturday was sunny and really warm. Students of Seirin High felt relief. They somehow managed to prepare the school festival. It was 15th of May and the school was ready to party, they even asked other schools to come (Too Academy and Kaijo High confirmed their participation).

Seirin's basketball club prepared some sport events for the kids. Mitobe, Izuki and Kiyoshi were teaching the youngest to dribble, while Kagami, Kuroko and Koganei were playing three – on – three with older kids (of course they let them win every time). First year trio was near the school gate telling everybody about their event. Hyuuga was overseeing everything and when he was needed, he helped. Some kids loitered around him, asking questions about '_how is it like to be captain?', 'are you stressed?', 'can you see anything if you take your glasses off_?'(yeah, this one was pretty weird). But he answered them anyway, feeling nervous. Of course, he had experience with children – he helped his parents at their barber shop and he often had kids as clients. Yet this situation was different, he was a captain now and he had to act like one.

* * *

When Riko came to the gym, she was smiling. She has been helping the school council with their duties and she was free now. Although the festival would be ending soon, the real party was to start after it; it was a colossal fire and some music. She wanted this to happen already.

'Oi, coach!' Koganei waved at her. She approached them and said hello to kids.

'This is the coach of our team, Aida Riko-san,' Kiyoshi told the children.

'Hello, Aida-onee-san!'

'Hello there. It's nice to see you here. I hope you beat those guys!' she added.

'Yes, we beat them!' one boy touched her skirt with a huge smile on his face.

'So I need to triple their training!'

'Oi, coach!'

Hyuuga heard girls laughing and slowly turned that way. When he saw Riko holding a little boy's hand so carefully, he couldn't help himself and smiled. He was in love not only with Riko's appearance, but also with her mind, her laugh, her temperament, her skills. When she was near, he was calm and happy. Riko was like a ray of sunshine in his life.

'Earth to Hyuuga,' Izuki pushed him lightly. 'Where have your thoughts gone? Venus?'

'Wait, what? Why Venus?'

'Because it's the planet of _love_! You must admit, it was funny. Good job, me!' Seirin's point guard looked at his captain proudly.

'Shut up, Izuki. Never mind. What do you want?'

'To be your best man! Because, you know, I'm the _best_ for that job!'

'For Christ's sake, Izuki!' Hyuuga glared at him, really annoyed.

'Okay, okay. I'm just saying that since the Winter Cup whenever you look at her, you space out even more. Why don't you tell her? You have been in love since middle school.'

'Shut up, Izuki,' this time Hyuuga's voice was more silent and careful. 'Don't say it so loud.'

'What are afraid of? Us? You know we won't.. She's coming here,' Izuki added quickly.

'Hello, boys,' Riko smiled at them. 'You can slowly start to clean up the gym, this is the last group. Teppei will take them to their parents,' she said. 'You are free to go after you finish here.'

'Okay, coach. So I'll go. Do something. Something like, perhaps cleaning,' Izuki's grin was dazzling. 'Hyuuga was going to ask you…'

'Izuki, shut up…!'

'Oooh? So you were going to ask me something, Hyuuga–kun?' Riko looked at him and Hyuuga stopped. That gave Izuki the chance to get away still breathing. 'What was it? If it's about the triple training, forget it, I was joking in front of the kids.'

_I swear to God, I will kill him one day_, Hyuuga thought. He felt like an idiot, as Riko looked at him while he had problem finding the words. As if his whole vocabulary decided to take some time off.

'Hyuuga-kun, is everything alright? You are red like a tomato.'

'Yes, I'm fine. I just… uhm, I just wanted to ask you…' Hyuuga scratched his neck.

'Ask me what?' Riko started to get impatient. 'Hyuuga-kun, what is it? You are acting weird and we have other things to do. We need to clean the gym, if we want to see the bonfire. And I really want to.'

'Yes, about that. There will be dancing. Will you dance with me?' he finally managed to ask her. He was even redder now. 'Oh, forget it. It doesn't matter, I'm stu…'

'I will. Why not?' Riko smiled widely. But suddenly she felt nervous too. 'I need to help the president with leading the guests out. So…see you at the dance, Hyuuga-kun?'

'Yes. See you…'

* * *

Cleaning the gym took more than they thought. After they have done it at last, the party outside was at its fullest. All the students were gathered at the place, enjoying drinks and food. The music was loud, but not overwhelming. Some pairs were dancing, while the teachers looked after them, keeping everything in control.

Hyuuga looked around, but he couldn't find Riko anywhere. He tried to call and text her, but he didn't get any response. Maybe she changed her mind? No, Riko wasn't like that. Probably some council matters came up and she didn't manage to get here. Surely, she also couldn't pick up her phone because of that.

Rational thinking didn't help him much. Hyuuga tried to convince himself that it didn't matter, that it wasn't the end of the world, but it was their last festival before the graduation and going off to college. Moreover, he lost his teammates.

_This must be a joke_, he thought, forcing his way through the crowd. Some people stopped him, asking about upcoming games and new strategies. Hyuuga saw Aomine with Momoi and Kise with his former senpai, but he still couldn't find his friends.

* * *

They were in a rush. Seirin's basketball team quickly decorated their club room with confetti and balloons. Kagami took the cake out from the fridge and added fruit and cream, the last ingredients. It wasn't anything special, but he made it himself. Kuroko checked the music, while Koganei looked out the window.

'Someone needs to go get the captain, before he starts thinking we stood him up and goes home,' he said.

'I'll go,' Kiyoshi stood up, but Riko stopped him.

'I promised him a dance. And he has been calling me for the last twenty minutes, so I'll go. Be ready when we get back.'

When she left, Izuki smiled and whistled happily.

* * *

Riko, unlike Hyuuga, didn't have troubles finding him. She slowly approached him, and gently touched his arm. When he looked at her, she tried to act like she was sorry and all that girly stuff.

'I needed to help the president for longer than I thought,' Riko lied.

'I thought so. It's okay. Are you free now? I lost the rest,' Hyuuga sighed.

'I promised you a dance' Riko caught his hand. 'So let's dance!'

When they got to the place where the others were dancing they were just staring at each other for a few seconds. Riko laughed first.

'I forgot that neither one of us can really dance.'

'It doesn't matter. It can't be this hard, can it?' Hyuuga looked at the couple closest to them and slowly gripped her. Riko vaguely hugged him, hiding her face in his arm. She thought that this position was indeed fine. Hyuuga smelled nice and was really warm. Riko felt safe in his arms, even though he stepped on her feet a few times. Not that she didn't.

'Sorry,' he whispered into her ear. Riko slowly turned her head.

'It's okay. I hurt you too.'

'You could never hurt me, Riko,' he whispered.

The girl smiled and she felt Hyuuga hugging her even closer. Riko wished for the song to never end. Even when he stepped on her again, they both laughed.

'Let's go, Hyuuga-kun. I need to show you something,' she said when the song ended. They stepped away from each other, but they were still holding hands.

Hyuuga was shocked. She wanted to show him something? What? Maybe it was some weird girl code? But if they will be alone, somewhere quiet, maybe he could finally confess to her?

'Okay. Lead the way, coach.'

* * *

It didn't last long before they got to the club room, but the whole way Hyuuga felt nervous. His thoughts have gone wild; he didn't know how to confess his feelings. He once read Izuki's manga (his friend loved shoujo manga) but it was so embarrassing to say 'I love you'. Maybe he should just say aloud all his feelings without sorting them? Riko was good in getting things without explaining them properly.

But he didn't have to.

When they entered the club room, he was going to start, but suddenly, Riko turned the lights on and the whole team screamed 'Happy birthday'.

_So this is what she wanted to show me_, he thought and smiled.

* * *

The party was extraordinary. They had a great time and made lots of memories (like Kagami and Kuroko singing karaoke, Koganei dancing without his clothes on – thankfully Mitobe reacted really fast). Hyuuga was surprised and ashamed, because his teammates made it all for him.

When the party ended, they were exhausted. Tsuchida fell asleep on the bench, with the first year trio laying their heads on his belly. Kiyoshi helped Kuroko get on Kagami's back (Seirin's Ace promised to walk him home), and then he grabbed drunk Izuki.

'I'll take him home. Hyuuga, take care of her,' he added, looking at Riko who was sleeping on a chair.

'Yeah, but what about the rest?' the captain was also sleepy and tired, but he was still worried about Tsuchida, Kawahara, Furihata and Fukuda. 'We can't let them sleep here all night.'

'Mitobe's mother will get us, so we'll take them along,' Koganei intimated. 'So you can both go.'

'Okay.'

* * *

It took a few minutes, before Riko was laying on Hyuuga's back. Her arms slowly closed around his neck, and Hyuuga could feel her breath on his ear. She must have been really tired, because she didn't even move when he walked down the empty streets. The captain was afraid of Kagetora's wrath, but in that moment he didn't want to think about it. Riko was warm; her hair tickled his neck, and her nose touched his skin a few times. It was the best day of his life.

When they were near their houses, Riko woke up. She yawned and hugged him closer.

'Hyuuga-kun?' she whispered, still sleepy.

'Yes. We are near your home. You can still sleep, I'll put you in your bed,' he promised. Of course, Kagetora will be mad, but he wanted to do it so badly.

'Thank you. You are such a gentleman. Have you ever wondered why girls don't confess to you?' she asked.

'No, I didn't. It doesn't matter. We have games, trainings and school. I wouldn't have time for her anyway,' it was easier to lie to Riko than tell her the truth.

'But you have time for me. Always. When I want something from you, you are always there,' Riko smiled lightly. 'It looks like I am your girlfriend. Maybe that's why other girls won't talk to you?'

'Maybe…'

'Are you angry?'

'No, I'm not.'

'Good. I won't hand you over to anyone,' she said and yawned again. 'You are mine.'

Hyuuga stopped and looked at Riko. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling peacefully.

'Oi, what are you talking about?' he asked. His heart was beating fast.

Riko opened her eyes and looked at him. Hyuuga was bewitched.

'Nee, is it past midnight?' Riko asked.

'Of course it is! Just tell me what the he-'

She kissed him on the mouth. The kiss wasn't like those ones from romantic comedies. It was a little bit awkward and imperfect, but they both enjoyed it.

'Happy Birthday, Junpei,' she smiled, laying her head on his shoulder again.

'Oi, Riko!'

But she was already sleeping.

Hyuuga sighed and started walking again, with a thought that it was the best birthday gift he could have ever imagined. He only hoped that Riko would remember this in the morning.

**She did.**

* * *

I know it's imperfect and stuff, but who cares ^^ **Happy Birthday, Hyuuga-kun**!

(And thank you, Dai-chan, for correcting my English :*)


End file.
